1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of processing three-dimensional (“3D”) image data and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of processing 3D image data with improved display quality of the 3D stereoscopic image and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, a stereoscopic image display apparatus that displays a 3D stereoscopic image has been developed since demands for the 3D stereoscopic image has been increased in various industrial fields such as games, movies and so on.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display device displays a 3D stereoscopic image using a principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of human. For example, since two eyes of human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at the different angles are inputted to the brain of human. Thus, the observer may perceive the 3D stereoscopic image through the display device.
The stereoscopic image display device is classified into a stereoscopic type with an extra spectacle and an auto-stereoscopic type without the extra spectacle. The stereoscopic type includes an analyph type and a liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type, for example. In the analyph type, a view may wear blue and red glasses corresponding to two eyes of the viewer, respectively. In the liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type, a left image and a right image are temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and the viewer wears glasses which sequentially open or close a left eye liquid crystal shutter and a right eye liquid crystal shutter in synchronization with the displaying period of the left and right images.
As described above, the display device displaying the 3D stereoscopic image may include a signal for identifying the data for a left-eye and a right-eye to process data for the left-eye and the right-eye and to display the image for the left-eye and the right-eye. The data is not synchronized with a control signal to process the data without the signal for identifying the data for the left-eye and the right-eye, such that display quality of the 3D stereoscopic image is substantially decreased.